


Sleepless Night and Shooting Stars

by omnisan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: You want to spend a moment with your favorite sniper when things go awry





	Sleepless Night and Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Despite tf2 being around for so long now, this is my first tf2 piece. I hope you enjoy it!

You stretched as you left the workout room. You were one of the only ones that frequently used it, and definitely the only one that used it so late at night. A good workout in the evening helped you fall asleep naturally. After spending years of taking a different pill nearly every month, you finally found something that actually helped. 

The stars were already out and the air was cool on your bare skin. You stopped walking for a moment, taking in the night view. That's when you noticed the faintest flicker of a light on the top of the building. You already knew what that meant: Sniper was sitting on the roof again. 

Despite your workout, you weren't tired enough to fall asleep just yet. Instead, you quickly went inside, grabbing a blanket, and made your way up the series of ladders to the roof.

“See any aliens tonight?” You asked with a smile. 

Sniper had drawn a knife at the sound of approaching footsteps, but re-sheathed it upon seeing you. “Bugger, ya scared me.” 

“Tiny little me scared you?” You laughed. “Aren't you cold up here? I brought you a blanket.” 

“Nah, not really. C’mere.” 

You were still a bit sweaty from your workout but Sniper didn't mind, he never did. He himself infrequently showered, so the smell hardly bothered him. You sat next to Sniper, his arm instinctively wrapping around your shoulders. Even though he said he wasn't cold, you still shared the blanket. 

“What are you still doing awake, wombat?”

“I just finished my workout. I'm not tired yet.” You said. “I also saw you were sitting up here all by yourself.”

“Well I’m glad you’re here. I don’t have to watch the stars all by myself.” 

You smiled, scooting even closer to him, thankful for the darkness so he couldn't see your blush. 

“What do you think about when you're up here?” You wondered.

“Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get to see 'em. The aliens.” 

“Maybe some day.” You said, resting your head on his shoulder.

“You getting tired? Should go down before you fall asleep.” 

“A little bit,” you yawned. “I'll go down soon. I like being up here with you.” 

“Me too.” Sniper said. 

You could feel your eyes getting heavy, and rubbed them, hoping for a little bit more time with Sniper. 

“Look, a shooting star.” Sniper pointed out. 

You followed his finger pointing to the sky. Sure enough a shooting star was streaking across the sky. 

“Look, another one!” You said, more awake now. 

Soon enough, the entire sky seemed to be full of shooting stars. You gasped at the sight, Sniper just as amazed as you.

“Better be making some wishes, wombat.” 

You could think of a few things you wanted, but mid thought something came hurdling from the sky. Whatever it was, it crashed just outside of Teufort. Slowly, Sniper looked at you. Both of you were thinking the same thing and nodded. Within a minute, the two of you managed to get from the roof to the ground, jogging to Sniper’s camper van. 

You picked up the jacket on the passenger seat, sliding it on to stop the goosebumps on your arms. It was Sniper's and it was big on you, but he didn't mind. In fact, he was focusing on the smoke trail in the air to find whatever crashed. 

So much for sleeping, you thought. Even driving through Teufort this late, not a soul was awake. It took no time getting to the crash zone. Sniper parked and made sure you stayed behind him as you both inched your way closer. 

“Is that…” 

“Uh huh.” 

You were both speechless. A real alien ship had crashed on the outskirts of Teufort and you two were the first ones to be on the scene. You took a step forward, Sniper holding an arm out to stop you. 

“We should be careful. We don't know if—” 

Suddenly a bright green light engulfed the two of you and you clung to Sniper in fear. Looking up at the light only blinded you, but you could tell it was another space ship. Not a moment later, you couldn't feel the ground beneath you. Looking back down, you realized you were slowly lifting into the ship. 

“Sniper…” 

“Don't worry, I got’cha. I won't let go.” 

The light got brighter and soon you could feel something below your feet again. As the light faded, you could make out giant test tubes, some with creatures inside them. Oddly human sized chairs circled the middle platform. You swore you saw something move. 

“There's a door over there.” You said, pointing at the door that read exit. 

“Is this human made?” Sniper wondered aloud. 

“Let's go, please? I have a bad feeling.” You whined, pulling on his arm. 

“This could be my only chance to see this. I have to take everything in. I've only ever dreamed of this.” 

You stayed close, never letting go of Sniper's arm. You had the feeling you were being watched and it made you jittery. You swore you could hear something moving on the far side of the ship. Sniper led you to the creature in the glass tube, trying to figure out what it was. He tapped on the glass, thinking nothing of it, until you caught movement again. This time, the creature was heading right for you two. Out of fear and sheer strength, you pulled Sniper to the exit, where you landed hard on the ground. 

“Where the hell are we?” Sniper asked, looking around. 

There was absolutely nothing but sand and more sand around. You were probably in the middle of the desert by now, and you wondered if you'd ever get back home. For the second time, a green light encircled the two of you, lifting you off the ground and into the ship. Before you could scream or make any noises, all the air in the room seemed to be gone, leaving you no choice but to pass out. Sniper struggled to catch you as he also passed out. 

 

In and out. Your breathing was slow as you woke up. That was normal. You felt warm. That was abnormal, but you didn't panic. The softness from your blanket touched your fingertips when you reached a hand out. Something felt heavy on your side, but you were too groggy to investigate. When a warm breath touched the back of your neck, your eyes finally opened, fearing the worst. 

Despite being unable to recognize where you were, you didn't immediately feel threatened. Looking down at the rest of your body, you noticed an arm loosely draped across you. Rolling into your back, you turned your head to see Sniper sleeping beside you. Closing your eyes, you snuggled closer. Until you had another realization. Why were you here? How did you even get here? You sat up quickly, waking Sniper up as the blanket covering you two moved with you. 

“Snipes, where are we?” You asked. 

“Seems like my bed.” He yawned. 

“Why am I here though?” 

Sniper stopped mid yawn, his eyes opening wide. He seemed to have the same thoughts as you. He followed suit, sitting up and looking around. It was impossible to not notice his shirtless figure, some memories flooding back to you. 

“Oh my god, the aliens.” You cried, afraid to touch him. “They got to you.” 

A vast amount of stitches covered his chest in the same places you figured a dissection to take place. Your eyes were filled with tears but Sniper just chuckled. 

“I got these a while back, wombat. The aliens didn't get me.” He offered a smile, before letting it fall. “Did they get you?” 

You quickly wipes away your tears before examining your own body. You were still wearing his jacket, so you rubbed your hands over your body. No scars, no bumps, nothing. 

“I don't understand.” You whispered. 

Both of you were confused. You both remembered everything until the moment you passed out. Beyond that there was nothing. Sniper scratched his chin in deep thought while you laid back down, defeated. You couldn't help but notice how attractive Sniper was, even without his usual hat and glasses. Soon enough he joined you, both of you staring at the roof of the camper. 

“I think I'm dreaming.” He said. “If I go back to sleep and wake up, I'll remember everything.” 

“How can I he having the same dream?” You asked. 

“Go back to sleep with me.” Sniper said, wrapping his arms around you. 

Your head was up against his chest and your own heart was beating hard. You longed to be so close to him and now that you were here, you were scared. 

“Hey Snipes?” You asked, voice muffled from the blanket. 

“Hmm?” 

Your voice was quiet. “If… if this is really a dream, I want you to know I like you.” 

Sniper didn't say anything for a moment, making you wonder if he had already fallen asleep again. 

“I like you too, wombat.” 

Your heart raced again and you smiled, snuggling closer. Despite your usual inability to fall asleep, you had no problems drifting off. If this was a dream, it was the best dream ever.


End file.
